


Dinner Music

by ShadowyTwilight



Series: Hope is a Fragile Thing [4]
Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Bran Cornick love, F/M, Slow Burn, Werewolf Love, bran needs love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyTwilight/pseuds/ShadowyTwilight
Summary: Tamarind and Bran have their first moment, and Bran finds something that might bind them together. It's becoming clear that something is wrong with Rynn's wolf.
Relationships: Bran Cornick/Original Character(s)
Series: Hope is a Fragile Thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dinner Music

From her spot on the back porch steps, Tamarind could hear Anna humming over the clatter of pots and pans. It sounded familiar and vaguely classical, and reminded her achingly of a different time. 

“It’s Bach.”

Her heart stuttered as sneakered feet came into view--she hadn’t heard the door shut behind her. Bran lowered himself with a groan onto the step next to her, doing his best to not further alarm the stiff wolf beside him.

“Anna has a soft spot for Bach. I think that was “Cello Suite Number 1,” or at least that’s the one she’s been practicing lately. You should ask her to play sometime. If you like music that is. Do you like music, Tamarind?” 

She studied him covertly as he leaned back on his hands, eyes on the forest beyond. His body language looked so nonchalant, that maybe her answer didn’t matter. She opened her mouth to answer, and with sudden clarity realized she didn’t know. With a shiver Rynn began to rub that familiar spot on her collarbone, mouth dry as she looked for any escape.

Like a freight train of love, Jethro bulldozed from the tree line straight into her arms. Cleaning her face up one side and down the other, he wiggled around until he was sitting between her legs with his head on her knee staring at Bran. A flash of territorial jealousy from his wolf caught him off guard. 

_ “We could eat him. Then she will be ours.” _

“ _ Absolutely not. That is not how it works.” _

The beast let off a snort of disgust, but contented itself to watching her through his eyes. Bran looked at Tamarind again, how her shoulders softened as she crooned softly at Jethro. This was someone who had survived a lifetime of heartache, and didn’t let it define her. He was reminded of Anna and her impassioned, “Submissive doesn’t mean weak.” Charles had told him that story with a grin. His mate had overcome great trauma to get where they were today. 

Rynn could feel him staring at her. The intensity of his gaze made her palms sweat, and deep inside she could feel the stirrings of something that might be her wolf turning over in sleep. But her alpha had asked her a question, she buried her shaking hands in Jethro’s coat. 

“I don’t remember.”

Her featherlight whisper broke his reverie.

“I’m sorry, Tamarind, what don’t you remember?”

Her voice evened out a little bit, “I don’t remember if I like music or not. At the bars I worked at, it was just background noise. And I found that I couldn’t relax enough at home when it was playing, it felt too vulnerable to have anything that could be a distraction. I played guitar in high school a little bit, but that was a lifetime ago.”

There was a wistful note in her voice that made Bran hopeful. He could give her back music. That was a good direction to earn her trust.

Rapid footsteps inside announced Anna before she even got to the door, “Dinner! Rynn have you seen--oh, nevermind. It’s best while it’s hot, come wash up.” 

Tamarind jumped up and hustled inside, stomach growling in response to the tantalizing smells. In her hurry she missed the conspiratorial wink Anna gave Bran, or the disapproving shake of his head in return. 

Dinner felt undeniably normal. Anna prattled on about different pack drama that had happened while they were away, all names that meant nothing to her as Bran answered her questions with a chuckle. Jethro’s heavy head on her lap helped ground her, enjoying the wolf-like certainty of living in the moment. 

Basking in the afterglow of a full stomach and feeling safer than she had in years, Rynn could feel her eyes grow heavy and her chin nod towards her chest. A hand on hers brought her awake in panic. Bran pulled his hand back, regret in his eyes.

“I thought you would be more comfortable in a bed, and I didn’t think you’d want me to carry you.”

It was then she realized what she was hearing was silence. While she had slept, the table had been cleared, and full dark had fallen outside. Bran could feel her panic rising further and scrambled to sooth her. 

“Anna and Charles will be back tomorrow morning for breakfast. I let Jethro out one last time already, so if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the room Anna made up for you.” 

Feeling strangely touched, Tamarind nodded and stood up slowly. Rubbing her eyes, she followed him mutely, Jethro padding down the hallway at her side. 

“Your bedroom is through here, there’s a full bathroom attached with clean towels and everything. Mine is across from you, don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything.” 

Rynn looked down at her feet and nodded stiffly. Bran shifted awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, goodnight then.”

As the door shut between them, he almost missed her whisper back, “Goodnight, Bran.”


End file.
